The Fortification Implementation
"The Fortification Implementation" is the twentieth episode of the eighth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on April 9, 2015. Summary Howard finds out that he has a , Sheldon and Amy have a and Penny gets an offer to for a . Extended Plot Sheldon is that he isn't invited to a at Richard Feynman’s former home which ruins for Amy. He remembers being left out many things in his life including the s built by his brother and sister when he was growing up. Together Amy and Sheldon build their own fort which they both really . After date night is over, they decide to have a in the fort. The night has to be , not as Amy suggests. Does she need pajamas or a toothbrush? Amy had previously hid a set under the couch cushion in case she ever spent the night. And there might be another set in Sheldon's bedroom. Howard inherits the house after his father through an attorney signed it over to him. Howard had no contact with his father and still doesn't know where he is. While discussing redecorating prior to moving in, a guy shows up at his door who is Howard's half-brother Josh. He studies oceanography in San Diego. Howard is not okay with him showing up until Josh gets excited that his half-brother is an astronaut. Josh really waited to have someone to play catch and Bernadette tells him that he'll have to wait. Howard mentions using the robot to do it, and Josh thinks he means sex. Howard did build a robot arm. Josh thinks that that is all you need. Howard hugs him telling Josh that he is definitely his brother. Penny and Wil Wheaton have a podcast about Serial Ape-ist 2: Monkey See, Monkey Kill that has become a cult classic. Director Kevin Smith calls in, complements Penny's perfromance and offers her to try-out for his new film "Clerks 3" which displeases Leonard since she already has a great job. Through this conversation Leonard finds out that Penny makes twice as much money as him, and that she has a broker who takes care of her finances. Leonard is intrigued that he has a doctorate and still has to pay for college, but makes less money, so Penny offers to help him pay his debt. Leonard wonders who the mature one now in this relationship is. Finally, Penny gets him to agree to let her go to the try-out. Kevin keeps telling Wil Wheaton that he has no part in the movie for him. Leonard returns home and finds the fort. Sheldon wants Leonard to ask to come in just so he can say no. Leonard agrees and asks to come in. Unfortunately, Sheldon thinks it's such a great fort that he can't say no, though he won't let Leonard sit in his spot. http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4964-s8-discussion-thread/page-522 Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the fort that Sheldon and Amy built together. *Taping date: March 10, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx April 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on April, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Sheldon and Amy spend their first night together in his apartment though the night is rated G. *"Clerks 3" is scheduled for release in the summer of 2016 and stars Rosario Dawson, Kevin Smith, and Jason Mewes. *Penny has a chance to restart her acting career with an offer to be in the movie "Clerks 3". *Penny earns twice the money that Leonard does changing the financial balance of their relationship. She turns the tables on him and gets him to agree to letting her tryout for the part. . Quotes To be entered. Gallery fortificationimplementation08.jpg|Shamy on Date Night Fort11.jpg|Howard gets to meet his half-brother Josh Wolowitz. Gore9.jpg|Return of the "horror"ible movie!! Fort10.jpg|Howard telling Josh about being in space. Fort8.jpg Fort6.jpg|Penny fielding questions about their "Serial Ape-ist 2" film. Fort4.jpg|I hear the hurting words and it goes straight to my heart. Fort3.jpg|Talking about redecorating before Howard and Bernadette move in. Fortificationimplementation01.jpg|Sheldon complaining about the physics symposium he wasn't invited to. Fortificationimplementation04.jpg|Holding up a happy face so to not ruin Amy's Date Night. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4964-s8-discussion-thread/page-522 Taping Report by Senior Member and Rule34 Category:Season 8 Category:Future episodes Category:Stub Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Howard Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Penny Category:Shamy Category:Penny has a job Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:The Big Bang Theory